


Forgot about loving you

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Buck feels, Feels, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lena is here but only for a little bit, Lies, M/M, Swearing, cheating (not really), eddie feels, light night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что должен был что-то сказать или хотя бы положить этому конец, чем бы это ни было. Бак не дурак, он знает, что Эдди лжет ему. Такие синяки не получить на работе, и есть только одна причина, по которой они на родном теле:Эдди обманывает Бака, потому что нашёл кого-то получше.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgot about loving you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730120) by [Wolvesta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8954656

Он опять опаздывает. Бак сидит за их общим обеденным столом и смотрит на дверь, ожидая, что кто-то войдет в неё. Ужин Эдди с каждой минутой становился всё холоднее. Бак бросает взгляд на электронные часы на плите. ****

_**23:30** _

Эд сказал, что будет дома около _**20:00**_. Когда пробило _**20:30**_ , Эван написал, спрашивая, всё ли с ним в порядке, но тот так и не открыл сообщение и не ответил на него. Такое происходило уже в течение полутора месяцев.

Когда всё началось, то казалось, ничего особенного и не происходило, и поначалу можно было вообще не заострять на этом внимания. Тем более Бак знал, как никто другой, что значит иметь такую работу, как у них с Эдди. Сколько она может приносить напряжения, если не быть осторожным. Даже когда вы просто выходите из дома, то в части звенит звонок, и можно не вернуться домой в этот день или ночь.

Поэтому, когда мужчина в первый раз опоздал на двадцать минут, Бак не придал этому особого значения. Эдди сказал, что зазвонила сигнализация, произошёл небольшой несчастный случай, но они всё уладили. Бакли принял этот ответ, и они пошли дальше после того, как он убедился, что Диаз не ранен. Тот извинился и пообещал, что позвонит, если это когда-нибудь повторится. Но он пообещал, что не повторится больше никогда.

_Только через неделю это случилось снова._

На этот раз Эдди опоздал на час и повторил ту же самую отговорку о сигнале тревоги, и Эв бы поверил, если бы не синяк на предплечье. Он посмотрел на него, но Диаз отодвинулся, чтобы прикрыться; Бакли всё равно успел разглядеть. Тогда он никак это не прокомментировал, хотя очень хотелось. Может, мужчина бы и сам рассказал или, по крайней мере, позволил Баку посмотреть, но тот перевёл тему и спросил о Кристофере, и у Бака не было другого выбора, кроме как оставить всё как есть. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что должен был сказать хоть что-то или положить этому конец, чем бы это ни было. Бак не дурак, он знает, что Эдди лжёт ему. Такие синяки не получить на работе, и есть только одна причина, по которой они на родном теле:

_Эдди обманывает, потому что нашёл кого-то получше._

Эван должен был знать, что всё, что было у него с Эдди, слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Ему следовало знать, что Эд всё ещё злится из-за судебного иска, хотя и постоянно твердит, что простил. Но, видимо, парень не зря сомневался, что это не так. И теперь, когда он прокручивает это у себя в голове, всё становится ясно.

Эдди всегда обещает, что вернётся домой к ужину, но всегда опаздывает. Тогда же Диаз говорит, что ему очень жаль, и он больше такого не повторится, однако это не так — один раз он появляется вовремя, но на следующий день всё идёт по той же схеме.

Бак вспоминает разговор с Мэдди, когда она ткнула его пальцем, чтобы он поделился тем, что у него на уме. И сестра сказала, что это был красный флаг, который она игнорировала, когда была с Дагом. Несмотря на слова о том, что Эдди совсем не похож на Дага, девушка всё же предупредила младшего брата, чтобы он был осторожен, потому что ложь — только начало скользкого пути.

Бак спросил, что ему делать, и Мэд велела просто поговорить. Оставалось либо так, либо уйти, а второго он просто не мог. Как бы ему ни хотелось собрать вещи и вернуться домой, он не хотел оставлять Кристофера одного. И вот он здесь, ждёт Эдди, как и весь прошлый месяц.

Бакли вздохнул и достал телефон, чтобы проверить, нет ли нового сообщения, но ничего не нашёл.

**Исходящее (Эван) 19:30** : Эй, ужин почти готов, дай мне знать, когда будешь в пути.

**Исходящее (Эван) 20:30** Эй, Эдс, ты немного опаздываешь? Не задерживайся слишком долго, а то может похолодать.

**Исходящее (Эван) 21:00:** Я уложил Кристофера спать, он скучал по тебе. Где ты?

**Исходящее (Эван) 21:30:** Ты в порядке? Напиши мне, пожалуйста, или позвони?

**Исходящее (Эван) 22:30:** Эдди, пожалуйста, возьми трубку, я беспокоюсь за тебя!

Бак вертит в руках телефон, раздумывая, не послать ли ещё одно сообщение, но потом всё же решает, что не хочет раздражать Эдди. Просто очень беспокоится за него. Эван не хотел думать о том, что тот может делать с кем бы то ни было. Может быть, Эдди нашёл мужчину, который действительно мог дать ему то, что он хотел, или, может, женщину, которая могла стать новой мачехой Кристоферу, или ещё что-то в этом роде.

Знают ли они, что Крису нравится кататься на чьих-то плечах, когда они приходят на каток? Знают ли они, что он любит черничные блины по выходным и вафли со взбитыми сливками по понедельникам, чтобы встряхнуться перед новым днём приключений? Знают ли они его любимую сказку на ночь? Как он любит своего плюшевого мишку, которого они выиграли в тот день, когда пытались побороть фобию похода на пирс? Как он любит домашний попкорн с дополнительной порцией масла, когда они смотрят диснеевские фильмы?

А как же Эдди? Знают ли все те, что даже такой общительный человек нуждается во времени для отдыха? Знают ли они, что он любит объятия после плохого звонка, если дело касается детей или пожилых людей? Будут ли они знать, что иногда ему нравится быть тем, кого трахают и наоборот? Будут ли они любить его так же сильно, как Бак?

_Поймут ли они, как им повезло?_

Когда Эван по накатанной погружается в такие размышления, то может чувствовать всю ту неуверенность, от которой они пытались избавиться в течение трёх месяцев… Но здесь и сейчас она возвращается по полной программе. Бак закрывает лицо руками и подавляет рыдания, которые так и рвались наружу. Он кладёт голову на столешницу и вздыхает с лёгким облегчением, чувствуя, как холодный мрамор охлаждает его от нахлынувших мыслей. Но это длится недолго, поскольку он смахивает свои эмоции, когда слышит звук подъезжающей машины.

Бак встает из-за стола и ставит тарелку в микроволновку. Он в последний раз проверяет Кристофера, прежде чем отправиться в их общую спальню. Из кухни послышался шум, а это значит, что Эдди вошёл в дом. Парень направляется в ванную и смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале и понимает, что имела в виду Карла, сказав, что он выглядит не очень хорошо: мешки под глазами, волосы растрёпанные и чуть длиннее, чем прежде, лицо и глаза красные от слёз. Он умывается холодной водой, надеясь снять покраснение. Пристально вглядывается в раковину, думая, что ответ о том, что ему делать, проявится, когда вода потечёт вниз в канализацию. Он качает головой, вытирает лицо и вздрагивает, когда замечает отражение Эдди в зеркале. Бак оборачивается и видит, что Диаз пристально смотрит на него из-за двери. Обычно в такие моменты он улыбается и приветствует своего парня дома, однако не в этот раз. Вместо этого Бак чувствует то, к чему не привык:

_Гнев._

_Безнадёжность._

_Печаль._

Бак не шевелился и смотрел прямо в глаза напротив, и никто из них не произнёс и слова в течение, казалось, долгого времени, но потом Эд улыбнулся и шагнул за порог ванной, чтобы обняться. Эван старался не напрягаться в этих объятиях, однако не смог. Эдди тут же отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, в чём же дело. Он грустно улыбнулся:

— Эй… Прости, что я опоздал, Эв, — говорит мужчина, заправляя Баку за уши выбившуюся прядь волос. Бакли мгновенно замечает свежий синяк на бицепсе, когда тот поднимает руку. Эдди же не придаёт значения тому, как парень разглядывает отметины на его теле. Тогда Бак понимает, почему тот снова опоздал.

_Диаз снова был с этим человеком._

А затем Эван почувствовал, как что-то кольнуло в груди, когда Эдди поцеловал его в щёку. Он чувствует себя использованным, грязным, как будто он был секретом Диаза. Бак протискивается мимо и направляется к входной двери. Эдди идёт следом за ним:

— Погоди, Бак, куда ты собрался? — спрашивает он, когда ему удалось заблокировать дверь, ведущую в коридор, и схватить любимого за предплечье.

— Я ухожу, Эдди, — говорит Бак, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Т-ты… Ты не должен… — Но Бак резко обрывает его, не желая терять внезапно появившуюся храбрость.

— Тридцать семь, — отвечает Эван, наконец, поднимая голову, и ему приходится уточнить, что он имеет в виду, когда Эд смотрит на него и не понимает, о чём тот говорит. — Ты опаздывал домой в общей сложности тридцать семь дней. Это стало нормой, и я хотел бы продолжить притворяться, но больше не могу.

Бакли вырывается из объятий, проталкиваясь мимо Диаза. И когда он уже добирается до двери и намеревается её открыть, то чувствует, как чья-то рука перехватывает его. Бак обернулся и увидел.

— Пожалуйста, останься. Мне так жаль, Бак… Я… Я не знал этого, — парень хмурится, полностью повернувшись к Эдди.

— Ты сказал, что вернёшься домой в восемь. Ты сказал, что сделаешь это, но не приехал, — Диаз чувствует, как слезы наворачиваются на глазах. Неужели он действительно делал это так часто? — Кристофер и так спрашивает о тебе каждый вечер, и я не знаю, что отвечать. Что ты продолжаешь работать допоздна, пока я читаю ему сказку? Я должен смотреть твоему сыну в глаза и лгать? Я ненавижу обманывать его, ведь даже не знаю, где ты, я не знаю, жив ли ты или… — Бак замолкает, не в силах даже закончить мысль. Но спустя некоторое время всё же продолжает. — Я не могу больше этого делать, Эдди. Я… Я просто не могу, — и на этом он заканчивает, освобождаясь от объятий Эдди и поворачиваясь обратно к двери.

В этот же момент он слышит, как что-то падает на пол. Бак оборачивается и видит Эдди, стоящего на коленях, и всё, что бесило, вылетает в окно, когда он тоже падает на колени перед ним. Он протягивает кончики пальцев к родному лицу, чтобы заставить того приподнять голову и посмотреть вверх.

У Бака перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, что обычно выразительные глаза Эдди остекленели от слёз. Он бессознательно начал гладить Эда по лицу. Потому что он слишком привык… Вероятно, в данной ситуации ему не стоит это делать, потому что когда Эдди чувствует, как большой палец Бака гладит его по щеке, то начинает рыдать, и эти всхлипы заставляют парня захотеть забрать все слова обратно. Он встаёт и пытается поднять своего парня, но тот только качает головой; подползает к Баку на коленях и зарывается головой в его живот, одновременно обхватив руками за спину. Бакли пытается освободиться из ловушки, в которую его загнали, но тот только крепче сжимает руку.

Бак нерешительно кладёт ладони на плечи Эдди и смотрит вниз. В его глазах появляются слёзы, но он не дает им упасть прямо сейчас. А Диаз смотрит на него снизу вверх и не сдерживается в рыданиях.

— Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что сейчас это пустые слова для тебя, но мне действительно жаль. Я правда не знал.

Но как он мог не знать?

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не оставляй нас. Прости. Это всё моя вина, прости, — говорит Эдди, медленно отпуская Бака. Он нерешительно встаёт с того места, где они стоят на коленях. — Я… Я знаю, что мне действительно не стоит спрашивать тебя об этом, потому что я это заслужил, мои поступки были ужасны, но может… — Эдди замолкает, обдумывая слова. — Я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого, и пойму, если ты откажешь, но… могу я как-то загладить вину? Не только за сегодня, а за всё время, когда подводил тебя? — Эдди умоляет, не в силах поднять глаза на того, кому причинил столько боли.

— Эдди… Я не знаю… Я… — Бак запинается, но тот перебивает:

— Я вернусь домой как раз к ужину. Там будем только ты, я и Кристофер. Это будет тихий семейный вечер, как ты и хотел, — отвечает Диаз, поднимая голову и стараясь подавить нарастающую в груди надежду. Бак ненавидит то, что ему больно… Он думает о плюсах и минусах выбора, который ему дали. Он знает, что не должен, знает, что этого не должно было вообще случиться, но…

Но если Эдди вернётся домой пораньше, то сможет показать, что стоит того.

— Ну… — Бак печально вздыхает, — я не могу поверить, что делаю это… — Он говорит тихо, однако Эдди всё равно слышит: — Ты обещаешь, что сразу вернёшься домой? Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь… Я уйду, — заканчивает Бак, и Эд полностью поднимается, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Он поднимает руки к лицу Бака и сводит их лбы вместе.

— Я обещаю, Эван. Обещаю, что вернусь домой. Я буду дома в 21.30. Я заканчиваю в 21.00, — говорит Эдди в слезах, глядя в голубые глаза, наполненные безусловной любовью к нему. Бакли моргает, поднимая свои руки и кладя их на плечи, слегка наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы быть ещё ближе к родному человеку. Эд опускает руку на шею Бака. Он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него, но потом наклоняется и нежно целует. Затем протягивает другую руку, чтобы погладить родимое пятно, которое так любит. Через секунду Бак обхватывает Эдди за талию и притягивает к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Диаз отстраняется, чтобы поцеловать парня в лоб, щёку, нос и ещё раз в губы.

— Я люблю тебя, Эдди… Я очень люблю тебя, — грустно говорит Эван, положив голову на плечо своего парня. А тот протягивает руку, чтобы запутаться в русых волосах.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак, — отвечает Эдди и тащит их к кровати. Устроившись поудобнее, мужчина обхватывает туловище руками и притягивает к себе, а потом мгновенно засыпает, но Эван не может так же. Он всё ещё сомневается в своём выборе.

_Может быть, завтра всё будет иначе?_

_Б_ _аку остаётся только надеяться._

***

Бакли в последний раз оглядывает кухню и видит, что всё идеально. Это был его выходной день, поэтому после того, как он отвёз Кристофера в школу, ему удалось убрать весь дом, навёрстывая упущенное, постирать и переделать всё, что было в их еженедельном списке дел. После того, как он забирает Кристофера, они вместе готовят ужин. Подают курицу и рис с чесночным хлебом на гарнир. Бак заканчивает готовку, выставляя их с Эдди любимое вино, а Кристоферу даёт Топо Чико — его любимую мексиканскую минеральную воду. Он думает, что сегодня действительно превзошёл самого себя, и Кристофер с ним согласен.

Бак дважды всё проверяет и смотрится в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что хорошо выглядит; еда отлично сервирована в горшочках, а маленькая коробочка, которую Эван приберёг для этого случая, благополучно покоится у него в кармане. Теперь не хватает только Эдди, но тот скоро должен быть дома.

_Именно это Бак постоянно твердит себе, даже когда часы показывают 21:30, а потом 22:00._

***

— Не делай этого, Диаз! — крикнул сверху промоутер, но Эдди проигнорировал протесты и набрал 911. Он понимал, что это плохая идея, но либо так, либо этот человек умрёт. Не то чтобы это было отличным вариантом. После того, как Эд подтвердил местоположение, кто-то из толпы крикнул, чтобы все бежали. И после начался хаос. Зрители и бойцы разбегались по своим машинам, чтобы не столкнуться с полицией и не быть арестованными. Но мужчина, спасатель, не мог пошевелиться. Только когда услышал вой сирен — попытался уйти, но его остановила Боско, «любезно» одолжившая свою куртку, показывая, что он член команды спасателей. Хотя как только они оба оказались на улице, то всё изменилось:

— Драка должна была стать отдушиной, а не навязчивой идеей!

— Я в порядке, — пытается оправдаться Эдди. Он нуждается в боях.

— Эдди! Этот парень настолько был не в себе, что даже не мог защищаться, — с этими словами Диаз становился ещё более раздражённым. — Тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить!

— Хватит с меня лекций, Боско, у меня нет на это времени. Я должен идти домой, — произнёс Эдди, вытирая пот с глаз. — А вообще, который сейчас час? Мой телефон умер, — задал вопрос он, возвращая куртку.

— Сейчас 22:30, — ответила Лена, и Эдди замер. Он в недоверии снова посмотрел на Боско, а в его теле поднималась паника.

— Что? — спросил он, отчаянно надеясь, что ослышался, надеясь, что это всего лишь глупая шутка, и он всё не испортил.

— Я же говорю, сейчас 22:30. Точнее 22:31, — повторяет девушка, слушая, как капитан зовет её обратно.

Она прощается, оставляя его наедине с мыслями. Он стряхивает с себя оцепенение, бежит обратно к своим вещам, а затем выбегает на парковку. Проверяет время на радиоприемнике и чувствует ужас, когда видит, что уже 22.45.

**Боже!**

Он опоздал, конечно же опоздал. Он должен был прийти домой сегодня вечером вовремя. Он не должен был быть сегодня здесь, но ему просто был необходим бой. Хотя сейчас, оглянувшись назад, Эдди понимает, что это было не так уж и нужно. Лена была права. Он просто одержим этим. Хотел выместить весь свой гнев и разочарование от предыдущего дня на ком-то другом, и это чуть ли не стоило его противнику жизни. Но сейчас ничего не имеет значения, не об этом почти убитом человеке следует думать, ведь Эдди может потерять одного из самых дорогих людей в своей жизни.

Того самого, кто познакомил его со спасительницей Карлой. Того самого, кто помог пережить потерю Шеннон, того самого, кто обнимал его сына, когда тот плакал, тоскуя по матери. Того самого, кто спас Кристофера в страшное время и помог преодолеть страх перед пирсом. Боже… Эван так много сделал для них, а Эдди взял и всё снова испортил.

_Это должно прекратиться._

_Так больше продолжаться не может._

В этот момент Диаз понял, что больше не может и не станет выходить на ринг. Ему есть, что терять. Почему же понадобилось так много времени для того, чтобы понять — у него есть очень важные люди в жизни, которые рядом с ним, и они ждут его дома… Эдди понимает, что очень жестоко обращался с Баком: постоянно пропускал ужины, свидания. Обещал ему, что сегодня всё будет по-другому, что он будет дома. Но забыл об этом. Он снова подвёл любовь всей своей жизни, так же, как и подвёл своего сына.

_Он облажался._

***

Эдди ворвался в дом, готовый тут же во всём признаться, однако это вмиг вылетело прочь, когда он увидел Бака за кухонным столом, уставившегося на него с болезненным выражением лица. Диаз роняет сумку, собираясь что-то сказать, но Бак поднимает руку:

— Ты обещал, что будешь дома в 21.30. Обещал, что вернёшься домой к ужину, — Бак не отрывает глаз от Эдди. — Ты смотрел мне в глаза, взял меня за руки и пообещал, что вернёшься домой вовремя… Но не сделал этого. — Бак чувствует, как из его глаз побежали слёзы. — Ты сделал всё так же, как делал последние месяцы. Я думал, что сегодня всё будет иначе, — Бак усмехается, вытирая слезы и поднимаясь со своего места. — Наверное, просто был слишком глуп, надеясь, что всё изменится, — он хватает ключи со стойки и идёт к своей машине, но чувствует, как Эд хватает его за руку. Бакли вырывается. Мужчина поднимает руку в знак капитуляции, надеясь, что это не разозлит любимого человека ещё больше.

— Бак, пожалуйста, позволь мне объяснить… — но тот не позволяет, снова обрывая его.

— Нет, Эдди, ты обещал это сделать сегодня вечером, ты обещал, что всё будет по-другому. Но ты солгал мне. Ты всё время лгал. Я думал, что достаточно силён, чтобы продолжать в том же духе, но больше не могу, — парень шмыгает носом и вытирает слёзы, которые текут по его лицу. — Помнишь, несколько месяцев назад я говорил тебе, что ненавижу себя и не могу смотреть в зеркало? Так вот, я всё ещё это делаю, но я не настолько ненавижу себя, чтобы быть твоим «запасным планом». Твоим «вторым выбором». Я не могу быть таким, Эдди, — отвечает Эван, отступая назад и открывая свою машину.

Он смотрит на Эдди, который, кажется, застыл на месте, а потом берёт его лицо в свои ладони и целует в последний раз.

— Мне жаль, что я был недостаточно хорош для тебя, Эд. Надеюсь, что тот, с кем ты был, будет любить тебя и Кристофера так же сильно, как и я… — заканчивает Бак, когда на глазах вновь появляются слёзы. — О, и вот это тебе, с годовщиной, — добавляет он, что-то вкладывая в руку Диаза, а затем садится во внедорожник и уезжает с подъездной дорожки. Подальше отсюда. От Эдди.


	2. Chapter 2

Эдди не знал, как долго продолжал стоять на месте, но всё, что он слышал, — это лишь кровь, циркулирующая в ушах, и беспорядочно бьющееся сердце. А затем он упал на колени на мокрый от дождя тротуар.

_Годовщина._

_Он забыл об их годовщине._

— Нет! Чёрт! Нет! — кричит Эдди, ударяя кулаком по тротуару. Он руками хватается за голову и склоняется ближе к земле, продолжая кричать. Но потом поднимается и смотрит в ту сторону, куда уехал Бак. О, как ему хочется сесть в машину и погнаться за ним, однако он не может. Не имеет права.

_Господи, зачем ему понадобилось разрушать такую прекрасную вещь?_

Он знал, что не должен был идти сегодня в бойцовский клуб. Чёрт… Он изначально не должен был туда ехать. Не думал, что это будет так уж увлекательно. Сначала же делал это, чтобы иметь хорошую отдушину для неконтролируемой ярости, которая норовила вылезти наружу, и ему не хотелось, чтобы она сказалась на Баке или Кристофере. Затем он продолжил делать это из-за дополнительной прибыли, которая была совершенно не лишней, но вся эта борьба приносила невыносимую боль. Ярость в совокупности с боями чуть не довели его до убийства человека, и это уже принесло боль его сыну, Баку. И вот Эдди здесь, лицом к лицу с последствиями своих действий. Но кое-что из сказанного Эваном застало его врасплох:

_«Мне жаль, что я не был достаточно хорош для тебя, Эдди… Я надеюсь, что тот, с кем ты был, любит тебя и Кристофера так же сильно, как и я»._

Всё было не так. Бак — это намного больше, чем Эдди мог даже попросить, больше, чем он заслуживал. Ему так повезло называть кого-то столь щедрого и добросердечного, как Эван Бакли, своим другом. Не говоря уже о своём партнере во всех смыслах.

_Бак решил, что Эдди ему изменяет._

Эта мысль вызывает холодный всплеск печали в сердце мужчины. Он всё испортил. Испортил самое лучшее, что случилось с ним с рождения Кристофера. И даже после всего того, через что Эдди заставил пройти любимого, он всё ещё хотел, чтобы тот был счастлив. После разочарованного взгляда и слов Бака в прошлый раз, после того, как он подвёл его и оставил одного, он всё ещё был готов дать Диазу последний шанс, но этого было недостаточно. Эдди не был достаточно силён, чтобы остановиться.

_Он забыл, как ему повезло._

_Он забыл о любви к Баку._

— Папа? — со стороны дома послышался голос. Эдди обернулся и увидел Кристофера, стоящего в дверях с растерянным видом. Ему приходится взять себя в руки и пойти внутрь, к своему сыну.

— Эй, Крис, что ты там делаешь? — задал вопрос Эдди, надеясь, что удастся скрыть эмоции настолько, чтобы Крис не заметил.

— Это ваша годовщина, и я сделал это для вас обоих, — Кристофер вытащил рисунок из кармана брюк и протянул отцу. Эдди осторожно раскрыл лист бумаги, и его глаза заслезились.

Это оказалась криво нарисованная картинка, но на ней изображены две большие фигуры из палочек и одна поменьше между ними. Над рисунком есть надпись с текстом «Папочка и Баки (Папа)», а в самом низу выведено крупными буквами:

_«Я люблю свою семью»_

— А куда делся Бак, папа? Он сказал, что будет ждать тебя… — спросил Кристофер, и Эдди заметил ту самую грусть, которая всегда проявлялась у его сына, когда тот не видел своего Бака. Эдди не хотел лгать. О, как ему не хотелось говорить правду, однако лгать — ещё больше. Но как сказать собственному сыну, что именно из-за Эдди он может больше не увидеть Бака в ближайшее время или не увидеть вообще? Как сказать собственному сыну, что он, возможно, сломал их семью из-за эгоизма и ярости? Как сказать, что, возможно, он потерял кого-то, кто дорог им обоим? Но прежде чем Диаз успел заговорить, Кристофер произнёс:

— Он ушёл, да? — спросил мальчишка надломленным голосом, и Эдди убивает мысль, что это произошло из-за него. Он осторожно положил рисунок на кухонный стол и обхватил сына за плечи.

— Он не бросил нас, Кристофер, и ты увидишь его. Он должен был уйти, потому что… Эм… Ему нужно было помочь тёте Мэдди кое в чём, и это не могло подождать до утра, — Эдди ненавидел то, что ему пришлось сказать сыну. Эту маленькую ложь. Но это, может быть, поможет ослабить чувство вины, которое, как он знает, испытывал бы сын.

— Значит… Я не виноват в том, что он ушёл? — спросил Крис тихим голосом, который мужчина молился больше никогда не услышать. Единственные разы, когда он слышал его, были тогда, когда Шеннон ушла в первый раз и когда она умерла. И теперь Эдди снова слышит этот голос, потому что другая часть родительской пары исчезла. И как в первый раз с Шеннон это снова случилось из-за Эдди.

— Нет, сынок, это не твоя вина, а моя. Какое-то время я был не очень хорошим другом для Бака, — Эдди обнял сына и продолжал отчаянно сдерживать слёзы. Он не может сломаться перед сыном. Он не может напугать Криса, заставив думать о том, что Бак не вернётся.

Но всё, что крутилось в мыслях у Эдди, — это то, каким эгоистом он был. Он был настолько поглощён гневом и тем, что случилось в прошлом, что не видел своего настоящего и будущего. И боже, как он хотел этого самого будущего с той маленькой созданной им семьёй: Бак, Эдди, Кристофер, бабушка и тётя — чего ещё можно было желать?

_Но теперь всё, вероятно, кончено… Может быть, навсегда._

Нужно всё исправить. Даже если он больше никогда не сможет назвать Бака своим, Эдди не имеет права дать Кристоферу потерять того, на кого он смог посмотреть как на родителя. Потерять так скоро после смерти мамы. Кристоферу нужен Бак. Эдди нужен Бак.

_Они оба нуждаются в Баке._

Затем мужчина осторожно поднял Кристофера и отнёс сына в его комнату. Он уложил ребёнка, намереваясь встретиться с Баком завтра и попытаться поговорить. Протянул Крису его любимого медведя Баки, как называл того сам мальчик, когда последний позвал его:

— Папа, подожди! Тебе нужно открыть подарок! — это заставило Эдди растеряться, но потом он вспомнил, о чём говорит Крис. Мужчина осторожно достал из кармана коробочку и уже собрался открыть, когда Кристофер приблизился, чтобы тоже посмотреть. Диаз устроился на краю кровати и провёл пальцем по красиво обёрнутой упаковке. Почувствовал, как сердце сжимается от боли при мысли о том, что он забыл про важный день в их жизни. Эдди сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и привести эмоции, рвущиеся наружу, в порядок. Он медленно начал раскрывать обёрточную бумагу и остановился, когда в его руках оказалась серебряная бархатная коробочка. Эдди стало страшно открывать её и смотреть, что внутри, однако, прежде чем он успел решиться, Крис сделал это первым. Когда Эдди увидел содержимое, тут же почувствовал, как в нём что-то сломалось.

***

Наконец-то он это сделал.

После почти двух месяцев страданий, печали и одиночества он ушёл от Эдди. Но, чёрт возьми, это было очень больно. Бак хотел остаться, но поддерживать основу их отношений, так тщательно выстроенную им, становилось всё тяжелее. Отвратительным было и то, что он лишь недавно переехал к Диазам и теперь хотел вернуться к себе, однако дома у него больше не было. Они с Эдди съехались после момента, когда закончился срок аренды его квартиры. Кристофер и Эдди сейчас… были его домом долгое время. Но теперь всё кончено. Бак достал телефон и начал просматривать контакты, остановившись на одном имени.

Прежде чем он успел остановить себя, то послал сестре сообщение:

 **Исходящее (Эван)** : _Эй, Мэдс, могу я сегодня остаться у тебя на ночь?_

Не прошло и минуты, как он получил ответ:

 **Входящее (Мэдди)** : _Конечно можешь. Я застряла на работе, но у тебя есть ключ, так что не стесняйся. И можешь воспользоваться моим одеялом._

Бак с облегчением вздохнул, осознав, что сестра не начала сразу задавать вопросы, а ещё поблагодарил звёзды, что Чимни сегодня тоже не у неё. Он знал, что придётся поговорить с ними утром, но прямо сейчас он ощущал себя слишком истощённым, чтобы объяснять что-либо.

***

Бак вздрогнул, когда солнечный свет попал ему на глаза. Он попытался закрыться руками и снова уснуть. Но это оказалось бесполезно: он услышал, как работает кофеварка, и почувствовал запах свежесваренного кофе из «Cafe Du Monde» в Новом Орлеане. Парень перевернулся на кровати — он просто хотел опять погрузиться в сон и не просыпаться… По крайней мере некоторое время. Он не готов снова и снова задаваться вопросом, почему недостаточно хорош для Эдди. Он не хотел возвращаться к неуверенности, которая снова стала частью его самого. Они с Диазом потратили так много времени, чтобы разрушить стены неуверенности Бака после ухода Эбби и Эли. После цунами и того дурацкого судебного процесса. Он надеялся и молился, умолял тех, кто бы его ни слышал, чтобы Эдди больше не злился на него. И это сработало, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Всё начинало налаживаться.

 _Пока Эдди не нашёл кого-то получше_.

Ему хотелось всего лишь пожелать Крису спокойной ночи перед отъездом, но будить мальчика или оставаться в доме дольше — нет. Кристофер… Он хуже вставал по утрам, когда дни были длинными, а ночи — короткими. Бак хотел стать для него кем-то, на кого ребёнок мог положиться, но даже в этом потерпел неудачу. Он не думал о нём, когда подавал в суд, и не думал о нём и после. _Но сейчас это не его вина._

_Эдди мог бы рассказать обо всём раньше, но не сделал этого._

Логическая сторона разума подсказывала, что Бак прав, и он знал… По крайней мере логичным было то, что это не он был виноват в том, что Эдди не протянул ему руку. Но остальная же часть его кричала, что, возможно, он должен был показать себя более готовым на компромисс, чтобы постоянно уверять Эдди, что он был и будет рядом для его сына. Возможно, если бы он показал Эдди, что находился рядом всегда, возможно, тот бы не нашёл кого-то другого.

_Бак просто надеялся, что Эдди понравился его подарок…_

***

Эдди не знал, как ему удалось, но он всё же умудрился уснуть прошлой ночью, не выпустив из рук драгоценности, которую ему подарил Бак. Когда он открыл коробочку и увидел, что приготовил ему Бак, он почувствовал, что что-то внутри него сломалось, и не смог сдержать слёз. В этот момент он плакал сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Он плакал по Шеннон, когда она ушла впервые, но лишь из-за того, что Крис хотел вернуть свою маму, а Эдди не мог этого сделать. Он плакал, когда Шеннон умерла, хоть это и было единожды, и плакал ещё больше, когда его сын звал маму во сне. Но Бак был рядом, помогая ему пройти через это. Однако сейчас Эдди оплакивал всё то, что потерял по своей вине. Смерть Шеннон была не на его совести, он никогда не хотел, чтобы она умерла, — только чтобы она была рядом с их сыном. Но Эдди до сих пор винил себя за то, что заставил её уйти. Он рассказал Баку, что чувствовал себя недостаточно хорошим, чтобы заставить её остаться, и Бак был рядом с ним, просто держа его, пока Эдди как будто разваливался на части в его руках. Бак был рядом, каждый раз, когда Эдди чуть ли не кричал или готов был сорваться в рыдания, он был рядом с ним и Крисом, помогая пережить эту ужасную потерю. Но потом Бак получил настолько сильное ранение, что ему очень долго пришлось пробыть в больнице. И тогда это тоже была не вина Эдди, однако он чувствовал себя таким бесполезным, наблюдая за лучшим другом, лежащим под грузовиком, не имея возможности что-либо предпринять. Эдди плакал, когда Бак находился в больнице… дважды, его спасательный круг, тот, кто был рядом, когда всё пропало, и он почувствовал, что он снова недостаточно хорош. Он плакал, когда узнал, что его сын пропал, никогда не винил в этом Бака, но плакал о своём ребёнке, хоть это и было недолго, поскольку он был рядом с Баком. Когда Бак подал в суд на департамент, требуя вернуть работу, он плакал потому, что сын звал своего Баки. Эдди плакал, когда они признавались в своих чувствах и начинали путь к восстановлению.

_Но потом Эдди всё испортил, когда пошёл на уличные бои._

Эдди поцеловал сына, пожелав спокойной ночи и сказав, как сильно ему нравится этот подарок. А затем кое-как забрался в свою постель. Когда он пригляделся к подарку Бака поближе, то увидел, что там была гравировка. И в тот момент, когда Эдди прочёл надпись, то его стены рухнули, и он заплакал. Впервые за долгое время его тело сотрясалось от рыданий. Он плакал в подушку, не желая будить сына. Он плакал, и единственный человек, который мог вытащить Эдди из этого состояния, ушёл из-за него. Он плакал о Баке, о своём лучшем друге, о человеке, которого любил больше, чем себя, о том, кто был светом во тьме его разума, о том единственном хорошем, что произошло в этом ужасном году. Эдди всхлипнул, сжимая и целуя серебряные жетоны в своих руках. Он прижал их к сердцу, как будто это был Бак.

Он перевернулся на сторону Бака, желая всем своим существом, чтобы тот был здесь. Чтобы Эдди мог обнять его и сказать, как много он и его присутствие значат для него и его сына. Что Бак никогда не был вторым выбором и что Эдди не изменял ему. Что на свете не было никого, кто мог бы сделать его ещё более счастливым, чем Бак.

_Что Эдди любит его и иногда это пугает, потому что он никогда не любил кого-то так сильно раньше._

Но из-за эгоизма и неспособности оставить всё, как есть, и просто поговорить о своих чувствах, между ними всё закончилось. В конце концов, Эдди плакал, пока не заснул. В своём сне он увидел детские голубые глаза, которые он полюбил.

***

— Диаз! — Эдди поднял глаза и увидел, что Бобби смотрит на него. — Сюда, наверх, — и Эдди почувствовал, как его сердце начинает колотиться, но он не обращает на это внимания.

— Я собирался переодеться, — он указал на раздевалку.

— Нет. Сначала разговор, — ответил Бобби тоном, не оставляющим места для спора. Эдди вздохнул и, обернувшись, заметил Лену, спускающуюся по лестнице.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Диаз, прищурившись и глядя на неё.

— Я только что говорила с твоим капитаном, — ответила она, отвернувшись. Её работа была закончена, и она направляется к выходу со станции, чтобы уйти, но Эдди снова заговорил:

— Ты ему сказала? Ты сдала меня… — тон Эдди полон обвинения в предательстве. Однако он знал, что заслужил это после того, что сделал с Баком. — Я думал, мы друзья… — в мгновение Лена остановилась, развернулась и подошла к нему, спрашивая безразличным голосом:

— Как зовут моего кота? — поинтересовалась она, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Что? — растерялся Эдди. Какое это имеет отношение к делу?

— Я знаю о твоём сыне, твоей покойной жене… и о твоём аресте, и том парне, которого ты чуть не убил. Так скажи, как зовут моего кота? — продолжала стоять на своём Лена, склонив голову на бок, зная, что Эдди не сможет ответить.

— Понятия не имею, — признался он, качая головой.

— Именно. У нас с тобой, Диаз, это улица с односторонним движением. Мы не друзья, — произнесла Лена, подчеркнув каждое слово. Она покачала головой и снова развернулась к выходу. — И для протокола, у меня нет кошки! У меня маисовая змея по имени Вафля! — крикнула она на выходе из участка. Эдди вздохнул, поднимаясь по лестнице. И как только он увидел Бобби, то тут же начал защищаться.

— Послушай, Кэп, я не знаю, что тебе сказала Боско…

— Капитан Купер звонил мне вчера вечером. Он помнит тебя из-за цунами. Хотел предупредить о потенциальной проблеме в моём доме, — отрезал Бобби, и Эдди смутился.

— Но Лена… — Она была здесь, когда я приехал утром. Хотела убедиться, что я составил полную картину и что не буду слишком строг к тебе, — Эдди покачал на это головой. Он даже и предположить не мог такого.

— Наверное, я должен перед ней извиниться, — вздохнул Эдди и тоже сел, как велел ему капитан. Он знал, к чему всё идёт. Эдди быстро сказал капитану, что всё в порядке. Он не хотел, чтобы команда знала, как сильно он облажался. Он знал, что капитан смотрит на Бака как на сына, и не мог разочаровать ни его, ни остальных. Тишина оглушала, и это позволило Эдди вновь прочувствовать всё то, что произошло ночью, он не может сломаться снова. Не перед своим капитаном, но Бобби что-то сказал, и он ощутил, как его лицо горит.

— Я просто не контролирую то, что происходит вокруг.

— Контроль? В этом всё дело, правда? Ты тот самый парень, который всегда держит себя в руках, независимо от того, что случается в твоей жизни. Ты сбрасываешь это и продолжаешь двигаться вперёд, — ответил Бобби, а Эдди покачал головой.

— Многим приходится хуже, — не согласился Эдди, подумав о Баке и своём сыне. Они столько пережили за последний год. Он подумал о том, что Бак говорил, что, кажется, будто это случилось давным давно.

_Но из этого не следовало, что то, через что он прошёл, значило меньше. Но нужно было перестать сравнивать травмы Эдди и просто работать над тем, чтобы помогать друг другу._

— Эдди, я просто хочу убедиться, что ты не думаешь, что должен потерять всё, прежде чем позволишь себе что-то почувствовать, — высказался Бобби, выжидающе посмотрев на Эдди.

— Нет, Кристоферу нужно, чтобы я контролировал ситуацию. Я единственный родитель, который у него остался, и я не могу снова подвести его, — и Эдди захотелось рассмеяться, когда Бобби попросил уточнить. Эдди рассказал, как его не было рядом с Крисом, когда тот был маленьким, и что это заставило Шеннон уйти. Он рассказал о том, как подвёл своего сына, сломав его мать, что это вынудило её уйти. Эдди поклялся себе, что больше никогда не допустит такого, потому что не хочет, чтобы его эгоизм стал причиной ухода кого-то ещё, но стало слишком поздно.

_О_ _н сломал Бака, и тот ушёл._

— Нет… Нет. Я уже потерял кое-что важное, — выдавил Эдди, избегая смотреть Бобби в глаза.

— Что происходит, Эдди? — озабоченно спросил капитан. — Что-то случилось с Кристофером? — Эдди отрицательно покачал головой.

— Бак ушел вчера вечером, — прошептал Эдди, почувствовав, как на глазах снова наворачиваются слёзы.

— Эдди… Мне очень жаль это слышать, — посочувствовал Бобби.

— Это не его вина. А моя, — продолжил Эдди, покачивая головой и глубоко вздыхая. — Я всё испортил. Всё время возвращался домой поздно… Я пропустил ужин и солгал ему, — голос Эдди дрогнул на последней части. — Он был готов уйти, но я попросил дать ещё один шанс. Чтобы показать ему, как сильно его люблю, как много он значит для меня… И он простил меня за всё, но этого было недостаточно… Я был недостаточно силён, чтобы остановиться, — голос Эдди дрожал, и он попытался смахнуть слёзы, но они уже текли по лицу.

— Он любит тебя, Эдди, он вернётся, — попытался обнадёжить его капитан, но Эдди не был так уверен:

— Я забыл о нашей годовщине… И теперь он ушёл. Что я наделал? — дыхание Эдди стало прерывистым, и это довело его до того, что он больше не пытался сдерживаться, и просто заплакал. Он положил голову на руки и почувствовал, что всё его тело дрожит. Он ощутил, как капитан положил руки ему на плечи и наклонился ближе. Он не заслуживает такого после всего, что натворил, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Возьми отгул на весь день, Эдди. Ты не в состоянии ездить с нами на вызовы, — Эдди хотел ответить, что он вполне способен на это. Ему просто нужно работать, потому что он не может вернуться домой без Бака, не может вернуться в пустой дом. Без Бака, который оживляет дом, даже когда его может не быть там целый день. Эдди всегда с нетерпением ждал возвращения домой, потому что это означало встречу с Баком, их объятия, что они будут вместе и всё станет хорошо. Эдди мысленно вернулся к тому, как Бак дарил ему чувство безопасности после долгого дня, как Бак прогонял кошмары от потери жены у него и Криса, и в свою очередь, помогал бороться с кошмарами ему. Он вспомнил, как однажды Бак проснулся в холодном поту и признался Эдди, что это не первый раз, когда он видит такие сны, но не хотел говорить об этом, чтобы не перекладывать проблему на его плечи. Он сказал, что не хотел будить Эдди, потому что тот впервые за долгое время спокойно спал. И Эдди тогда очень хотелось накричать на Бака, убедить, что его проблемы тоже имеют значение, но тогда он не смог сказать ничего такого. Бак просто покачал головой и, нежно поцеловав его, снова заснул.

_Он не может вернуться в дом, который напоминает о его неудачах._

Но капитан настаивал на том, чтобы Эдди взял выходной, и ему оставалсь только уйти. Он достал телефон, чтобы отправить Баку ещё одно сообщение, однако только к пятому понял, что Бак не готов разговаривать. Он прокрутил список последних сообщений и увидел, что одно из них было от Мэдди, отправленное прошлой ночью.

 **Входящее от Мэдди (23.30)** : _Он сегодня у меня дома. Не звони ему_.

Эдди облегчённо вздохнул от мысли о том, что Бак провёл ночь в безопасном месте. Он рад, что у него есть кто-то ещё. После всего, через что он заставил его пройти, Эдди просто рад, что кто-то до сих пор прикрывает Баку спину.

_Когда Эдди не может этого сделать._

***

Близился вечер, когда Бак, сидя в гостиной и наливая себе чашку любимого чая, услышал стук в дверь. Он осторожно поставил чашку на подставку с кошкой Мэдди и направился к двери. Открыв её, Эван лицом к лицу столкнулся с Эдди. Тот выглядел ужасно, и Бак ненавидит себя, когда видит Диаза в таком состоянии и хочет его утешить. Даже после всего произошедшего Бак просто хочет, чтобы с Эдди всё было в порядке. Но его сердце не может с этим справиться, поэтому он действует, прежде чем думает, и хлопает дверью перед лицом Эдди.

Бак мягко всхлипнул и прислонился к двери, сползая на пол и обнимая себя, будто защищаясь. С другой стороны донёсся тихий стук, и Бакли понял, что Эдди тоже прислонился к двери.

— Эван…

— Уходи, Эдди… Ты не можешь быть здесь, со мной. Ты должен быть с другим человеком, — выдавил Бак, пока его сердце сжималось от боли.

— Нет никаких других людей, Эван, для меня есть только ты, — произнёс Эдди, прислонившись к двери лбом и надеясь, что Бак услышит искренность в его словах.

— Я не могу так, Эдди, не снова… Я недостаточно силён, чтобы быть твоим вторым выбором. Я не могу быть таким для тебя.

— Ты не второй… Клянусь, ты никакой не второй, Эван. Никого, кроме тебя, никогда не было. Я не изменял и никогда не сделал бы этого. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, Эван, пожалуйста, поверь в это… — Эдди, выдохнув, подносит руки к двери и прижимает их к дереву. Хотел бы он раствориться в ней и оказаться с Баком с другой стороны.

— Эдмундо… — Эдди чувствует, как его сердце разрывается при звуке полного имени. Бак никогда раньше не называл его так. — Ты должен идти… Ты уничтожил меня… Я не могу вернуться к тому, что было до этого, потому что всё ещё люблю тебя, и не думаю, что когда-либо перестану. Я дал тебе всё, но этого было недостаточно… Я не могу доверять тебе… Не снова, — выговорился Бак, и это самая болезненная вещь, которую ему пришлось сказать кому-либо за долгое время. Он подумал, что Эдди ушёл, но потом услышал тихие рыдания с противоположной стороны двери.

— Помнишь, как мы сблизились после землетрясения? Я помню, как ты отвёз меня к Кристоферу после всего, и когда я оглянулся на тебя, а ты был в классной голубой рубашке и том чёртовом пиджаке, то почувствовал, что должен узнать тебя лучше. И после всего произошедшего, когда ты прошептал, что любишь меня, когда мы танцевали в гостиной под PurpleRain, я понял, что никогда не чувствовал такого раньше. Мне было так спокойно с тобой, я чувствовал себя в безопасности, чувствовал себя любимым и не только, и всё было хорошо впервые за долгое время. Казалось, всё будет хорошо, независимо от того, насколько ужасными могли быть события. Я был в порядке, потому что у меня был ты. Я никогда не видел Криса более счастливым, чем когда мы сказали ему, что мы вместе. Уже тогда я знал, что тоже тебя люблю. И я всё испортил… Бак, дело никогда не было в тебе, это всё я. Я задерживался допоздна из-за глупых вещей. Я решал проблемы нездоровым способом. Этих проблем из прошлого было так много, что я забыл о своих настоящем и будущем… И я не могу представить ни одно из них без тебя.

Затем Эдди чувствует себя сломанным второй раз за день. Он надеется, что Бак слушал, надеется, что даже если они не смогут быть снова вместе, Эдди хотя бы сможет назвать того своим другом.

— Ты невероятный, знаешь об этом? Даже после всего, через что ты прошёл со мной, ты всё ещё хотел, чтобы я был счастлив. Даже если это расстраивало бы тебя, ты всё равно продолжал хотеть этого… Это ещё одна вещь, почему ты удивителен… И ещё одна причина того, что я люблю тебя, — грустно рассмеялся Эдди, но поднялся с земли. — Сейчас я уйду, Бак, но, если это чего-то стоит, то мне жаль… Я просто надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь меня простить, — Эдди нежно поцеловал дверь, надеясь, что Бак почувствует это с обратной стороны.

Когда Эдди развернулся, чтобы уйти, то услышал, как дверь открылась. Он оглянулся и увидел Бака, молча плачущего и сжимающего дверной косяк. Эдди нерешительно сделал шаг вперёд на ступеньку, сохраняя дистанцию между ними.

Бак в том же состоянии неуверенности сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, посмотрел на Эдди и протянул дрожащую руку. Эдди мгновенно взял её в свою ладонь, если не для себя, то хотя бы чтобы успокоить нервничающего Бака.

— Тебе помогают? — хрипло спросил Эван, и сердце Эдди будто разорвалось, когда он услышал это. Бак всё ещё беспокоится о его благополучии. Эдди хотел бы, чтобы Бак сошёл с ума, потому что он сам заслужил это, заслужил гнев, но слышать о волнении за его психическое здоровье — это почти чересчур.

_Этот мужчина — нечто особенное, и он принял это как должное._

— Бобби посоветовал терапевта, и я собираюсь к нему на следующей неделе. Мне помогают, Эван, по крайней мере, будут, — ответил он, нерешительно сжимая руку Бака, прежде чем отпустить. Бак кивнул, смотря на Эдди, и заметил серебряные жетоны, висевшие на его шее. Эван мягко протянул ладонь и коснулся их.

— Ты носишь их… — удивился Бак, но это больше походило на недоверие. Прежде чем Бак успел убрать руку, Эдди накрывает его ладонь своей. Бакли мог чувствовать пульс на запястье Эдди. Он медленно дотронулся рукой до лица Бака, проходясь пальцами по родимому пятну над глазом.

— Мне так жаль, Эван. Ты так много значишь для меня, и я принял тебя как должное. Этого больше не повторится. Твой уход заставил меня осознать то, насколько ты вписываешься в нашу жизнь, — признался Эдди, после чего Бак вздохнул.

— Я просто рад, что тебе помогут, Эдди, — искренне произнёс Бак.

— Эван, я… — он запнулся, когда почувствовал удар в затылок. Его голова коснулась тротуара, и он услышал, как кто-то сказал:

_— Ты забрал у меня всё, теперь я заберу кое-что твоё._

***

Эдди со стоном оторвал голову от земли и мгновенно вспомнил, что произошло. Пришлось быстро вскинуть голову и оглядеться: он перед домом Мэдди, потому что разговаривал с…

 _Где он сейчас?_ Эдди снова съёжился от боли, попытавшись осмотреться по сторонам, но сразу остановился, как только увидел Бака в нескольких футах от себя. Он с кем-то боролся, и Эдди почувствовал, как кровь застыла в жилах, когда услышал последовавший выстрел. Ощутил, как его сердце остановилось, когда Бак отшатнулся и упал, схватившись за бок. Напавший на них человек убежал, оставив обоих там, и Эдди мгновенно оказался рядом с Эваном.

_Этого не может быть… Этого не может быть!_

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, Бак, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня… — мужчина глядел на Бака со слезами на глазах, а последний лишь стонал от боли, когда тот притянул его к себе.

— Эдди, — Бак всхлипнул от боли и схватился за бок. Эдди услышал, как кто-то позади закричал, чтобы позвонили в 911, и он поблагодарил звёзды за то, что кому-то пришло в голову сделать это, когда он не мог. Кровь быстро стекала на цемент и руки Эдди. Антикоагулянты делали невозможным для него остановить кровотечение.

— Эван, пожалуйста, оставайся со мной, — умолял Эдди, когда Бакли упал и закрыл глаза. Он должен заставить его говорить. Диаз склонился над парнем, чтобы надавить на рану, и поморщился, когда тот закричал от боли. Он поцеловал Бака в лоб. — Я знаю, что это больно, Эв, просто попытайся дышать, ты чувствуешь это? — Эдди взял руку Бака в свою. — Это я, сожми мою руку и не отпускай. Оставайся со мной, cariño, пожалуйста…

— Ты давно так меня не называл… Я скучал по этому.

— Я буду звать тебя cariño каждый день до конца нашей жизни, Эв, только не засыпай, пожалуйста, — продолжал умолять Эдди, и слёзы падали на лицо Бака. Бакли моргнул от этого ощущения и обратил внимание на подаренные им серебряные жетоны. Протянул руку и коснулся их, свисающих с шеи Эдди.

— Я так рад, что они тебе понравились, Эдди…

— Очень понравились, Бак… Как ты вообще нашёл их? — спросил Эдди, надеясь, что это поможет продолжить разговор.

— Это было нелегко, пришлось связаться с твоим старым армейским капитаном, и он дал мне новые. Здесь нет твоих оригинальных меток, но я надеюсь, что этих было достаточно, — ответил Бак, покрутив жетоны в руках, и Эдди всхлипнул.

— Они идеальны, Бак… И гравировка очень красивая. Я так люблю их, что никогда не сниму, — прошептал он, снова поцеловав Бака в лоб. Парень перевернул один из жетонов:

_23 сентября 2018: день нашей встречи._

_Я всегда буду прикрывать тебя._

_Эван Бакли._

****Когда Эдди, наконец, услышал вой сирен в конце квартала, он не хотел отходить от Бака ни на секунду, но, к счастью, там был кто-то, кто посигналил скорой. И, к сожалению, на вызов ответила 118 часть. Эдди не мог думать о том, как ему повезло, что это его команда, но это было не так, потому что Бобби оттянул его назад. А Чимни и Хен мгновенно приступили к работе.

— Оставайся с нами, Бакару, не сдавайся, — произнесла Хен, когда они погрузили его на каталку. Она дала указание Чиму продолжать давить на рану, а Бобби с Леной силой удерживали Эдди, чтобы тот не побежал к Эвану. Лена отошла, чтобы помочь Чиму и Хен погрузить Бака в машину скорой помощи. Она сказала им, что будет за рулём, а Бобби запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье. Хен и Чим жестом позвали Эдди сесть с ними в машину, пока Хен ставила капельницу, а Чим — носовую дыхательную трубку Баку, который уже открыл глаза и осматривался.

— Я здесь, Бак, я никуда не уйду, — Эдди грустно засмеялся, когда Бак улыбнулся в ответ на слова. Он закашлялся, немного засмеявшись, а затем поднёс руку к лицу Эдди. Диаз улыбался, положив свою руку на руку любимого, он держал её и чувствовал, как ту тоже сжимали.

— Я люблю тебя… Скажи Кристоферу, что я люблю и его, — произнёс Бак слабым голосом, и Эдди хотелось закричать, заплакать, когда он понял, что рука Бака ослабла, а монитор сердечного ритма показывал ровную линию.


	3. Chapter 3

Они уже ничего не могли сделать, так что оставалось только стоять и смотреть, как доктора увозят Бака в операционную. Тонкий писк монитора всё ещё звенел у них в ушах, когда его увозили прочь. Эдди не хотел расставаться с Баком, но понимал, что должен. Он не отпускал его руку, даже когда врачи и медсестры потребовали этого, не хотел, но, так как врачи бежали быстрее, Эдди с трудом поспевал. Он хотел — нет, ему нужно было чувствовать Бака. И если держать его за руку было единственным способом убедиться, что тот до сих пор с ним, то он будет держать её вечно, если понадобится.

Руки Эдди тянулись изо всех сил, но Бобби, подошедший сзади, заставил его остановиться. Диаз кричит в знак отрицания, когда Бака увозят туда, куда он не может за ним последовать. Он падает на колени, продолжает рваться туда, где его Эван… Хен и Чим оказываются перед ним и помогают подняться на ноги. Эдди просто не может стоять, поэтому они тащат обратно в приёмную и мягко уговаривают сесть в кресло. А затем опускают его, но не отходят. Чим всё ещё держит ладонь на его плече, а Хен — за руку.

— Эдди… — он поднимает голову и видит перед собой Афину.

— Афина… — ответил Эдди, стараясь, чтобы голос не сорвался. Сержант опустилась на колени перед ним и взяла его голову в свои руки. У неё на глазах выступили слёзы. Эдди издал дражайший всхлип, когда Афина притянула его к себе, чтобы крепко обнять, что бывает редко, но так он чувствует себя в безопасности. Афина обнимает Эдди, и Бобби делает то же самое.

— Я не могу его потерять… Я не могу потерять Эвана. Я люблю его, я… Я не могу, — всхлипывая, произносит мужчина. Афина гладит его по спине.

— Ты не хочешь, малыш, ты не хочешь…

Но это же Бак. Он переживал ситуации и пострашнее. Да, он пережил всё, что Вселенная бросила в него, но переживет ли то, что бросила повседневная жизнь?

Говорит себе Эдди, когда Афина отпускает его из объятий, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

— Мы просмотрели записи с камер из дома Мэдди и сможем найти того, кто это сделал. Посмотрев запись, мы обнаружили… — слова Афины исчезают, когда в приёмную входит врач. Все мгновенно встают и подходят к нему, чтобы узнать о состоянии Бака. Эдди чувствует руку на своей спине, Бобби возвращает его в настоящее, но как бы ему хотелось не быть здесь, когда он услышал слова доктора. Но он слышал, что сказал доктор, и хотел бы, чтобы это было неправдой.

Он знал, кто стрелял в них — промоутер с боев. Парень, который кричал ему, чтобы он не звонил в полицию. Уэйн Камарго был в доме Мэдди, когда на них напали. Уэйн нажал на курок, но Эдди поспособствовал этому. Он не должен был выходить в ту ночь, чёрт возьми, никогда не должен был выходить на бой.

_Потому что в противном случае Бак был бы сейчас жив, и ему не пришлось бы хоронить человека, которого он хотел сделать своим мужем…_

***

_Похороны — это болезненное событие._

Мэдди рыдает в передней части церкви, хотя Бак не был самым религиозным человеком. Такие похороны пожарного были возможны, потому что он хоть и не погиб при исполнении служебных обязанностей, но защищал кого-то, и это было достаточным поводом, чтобы Бобби убедил шефа позволить хоронить, как полагается, как остальных, которых они потеряли. Мэдди стояла рядом с Чимом, по лицу которого текли слёзы; он потерял своего будущего шурина прежде, чем смог попросить его стать шафером. Хен потеряла своего любимого маленького псевдо-брата прежде, чем её будущий с Карен ребенок смог встретиться со своим знаменитым дядей Баком. Афина была камнем преткновения для Бобби, каким он был, когда она поймала убийцу Эммета. Она оплакивала мальчика, которого сначала ненавидела, но потом научилась любить как сына. Она знала, что у Бака был огромный потенциал, и он мог сделать много, если бы просто брал себя в руки, и Афина гордилась тем, кем он стал сейчас. Бобби не плакал так сильно со времен Марси и его детей, но это почти то же самое. Он потерял ещё одного из своих детей. Он видел в Баке сына. С тех самых пор, как Бак попросил его помочь с галстуком, он видел в нём сына, а теперь его тоже нет.

Эдди. О, Эдди был в беспорядочном молчании. Он помнит, что перед тем, как закрыли гроб, он в последний раз взял его за руку, положив в неё пару жетонов. Бак был единственным человеком, за которым он не мог уследить. На нём была указана дата их встречи и надпись на одном из ярлыков:

_Я всегда буду прикрывать твою спину._

_Я_ _всегда буду любить тебя._

_Я выйду за тебя замуж._

_Эдди Диаз._

Эдди везёт своего сына, бабушку и тётю на кладбище, где должны хоронить Бака. Обе женщины изо всех сил стараются утешить Кристофера, но за всё это время он не сказал ни слова. Он никогда не молчал, даже когда умерла его мать, он плакал и, по крайней мере, разговаривал с ними. Но Кристофер ничего не говорил и даже не плакал. Они подъехали к концу кладбища и медленно направились к месту захоронения. Трубы играют, когда ему вручают американский флаг, который прикрывал гроб по пути. Он взял его и почувствовал, как кто-то дёрнул его за штаны. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Кристофер смотрит на флаг, Эдди протянул его ему, и Кристофер держал так крепко, как только мог.

— Малыш, грустить — это нормально, — говорит Эдди. И видит, как глаза сына наполняются слезами, и тот, наконец, позволяет себе заплакать. Кристофер хотел быть сильным, как его Бак, но он помнил, как тот говорил, что чувствовать — это нормально. Слёзы не делают из тебя плохого человека. И теперь слёзы Кристофера — это плач по своему отцу, своему Баку и по тому, кто помог ему пережить смерть мамы. Кристофер жалел, что не сможет теперь никогда назвать Бака папой, ведь он не успел спросить и теперь уже никогда не сможет. Эдди подхватывает Кристофера на руки; он чувствует влагу слёз на своём плече и прижимает его к себе. Он плакал вместе с сыном, они оба никогда не хотели увидеть этот день, когда им придётся похоронить своего Бака. Они хотели провести каждую секунду со своим солнцем, но теперь оно ушло. Музыка затихает, и он слышит, как бульдозер едет направо, и когда поворачивает голову, он видит, что машина готова бросить грязь в землю. Эдди судорожно вздыхает, ожидая, что он скажет несколько последних слов, как и все остальные. Прежде чем заговорить, он услышал голос своего сына.

— Я буду скучать по своему Баку… Я хотел, чтобы он был моим вторым папой, но я просто надеюсь, что он счастлив с мамой… — Кристофер говорит, и это разбивает всем сердце.

— Бак был мечтателем, он всегда был предназначен для больших дел, и, независимо от того, что жизнь бросала на него, всегда мог выйти первым из игры. Когда мы впервые встретились, он не был добр ко мне, но я понял, что это из-за ревности, хотя ревновать ему было не к чему. После того, как Шеннон уехала в первый раз, я сказал себе никогда никого не пускать в дом, который мы создали, но, когда появился Бак и продолжал быть рядом, хотя об этом его никогда не просили, он постепенно проник в моё сердце. Когда Шеннон вернулась, я так испугался, что Бак не почувствует того, что чувствовал я, и поэтому убежал от этих чувств. Я снова встречался с Шеннон, и, когда это не сработало, она умерла… Бак был там. Он всегда был рядом, даже когда я не просил или не хотел его видеть, он был рядом со мной, с моим сыном. В этом отношении он был просто невероятен… — У Эдди уходит секунда, чтобы вытереть слёзы и прочистить горло.

— Бак был не без недостатков, как и все остальные. Его главной проблемой было золотое сердце. Это не так уж плохо, но когда кто-то причинял ему боль, он так быстро прощал их, потому что не хотел ни с кем ссориться и ненавидел драмы. Он слишком сильно любил людей, и это делало его сердце уязвимым, и, когда мы, наконец, признались друг другу в чувствах, я пообещал ему, что буду первым и последним, кто полюбит его настолько, чтобы никогда не покидать. Он был моим лучшим другом, прежде всего, и я… — Эдди всхлипнул. — Я думаю, что проведу остаток своей жизни, скучая по нему. — Эдди кивает, показывая, что он закончил, когда чувствует руку на своём плече.

— Мы все будем скучать по нему. Мы будем очень скучать по нему, — говорит Мэдди, обнимая его и сына. Все приходят, чтобы обнять друг друга, а Эдди бросает розу в землю. Грязь покрывает блестящий гроб, который теперь является домом для человека, у которого было его сердце и душа.

***

Эдди чувствует, как хриплый вздох и рыдания вырываются из его горла, когда он вскакивает с незнакомой постели. Он ощущает, как всё его тело покрывается холодным потом, а одеяло душит его. Его сердце отчаянно требует воздуха и того, кто ушёл. Он чувствует боль в теле, он прижимает ладони к лицу и рыдания сотрясают тело. Ему хочется, чтобы Бак утешил его, но знает, что это невозможно, потому что он похоронил его вчера. Чувства нахлынули вновь, когда Эдди снова лег. Он тянется к пустой стороне кровати, чтобы как-то быть ближе к Баку. Спать на подушке, которая пахнет как он. Но вдруг останавливается, когда он чувствует тело под своей рукой, он вскакивает в постели, когда слышит, что человек спрашивает:

— Эдди? — говорит грубый голос, и ему хочется кричать, потому что он узнает этот голос где угодно.

_Это голос Бака._

— Что случилось, детка? Ты в порядке? — Спрашивает Бак, в то время как он включает ночник и присаживается.

— Б-Бак?! — Эдди чувствует, как его голос вот-вот сорвется. Внезапно он не смог дышать: он то вдыхал, то выдыхал одновременно, он не мог дышать.

— Эдди… Мне нужно, чтобы ты притормозил и перевел дыхание, хорошо? Можно я тебя обниму? — спокойным голосом произносит Бак, прежде чем прикоснуться к Эдди, удостоверившись, что тот согласен. Он не хочет, чтобы Эдди ещё больше волновался. Тот утвердительно кивнул головой, и Бак медленно обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе, запустив руки в каштановые пряди волос. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты остановился и подышал вместе со мной, хорошо? Постарайся соответствовать моему дыханию, хорошо? — Бак медленно вдыхает, задерживает дыхание на 5 секунд и медленно выдыхает. Он повторяет этот процесс до тех пор, пока Эдди не успокоится, и его сердце не перестанет биться со скоростью сто миль в час.

— Бак? — Хрипит Эдди.

— Да, это я, милый, я здесь. Тс-с, всё в порядке. Это был просто дурной сон, — говорит Бак, продолжая гладить Эдди по голове. Он жив, его Эван жив. Он его не хоронил, он здесь. Эдди шмыгнул носом и обнял Бака, но тут же отпрянул, когда тот вскрикнул от боли. Бак приподнимает свою ночную рубашку и показывает марлю, покрывающую небольшой участок его бока, и вздыхает с облегчением, когда видит, что она не начала кровоточить.

— О Боже, мне так жаль… Я… я не хотел… — Эдди замолкает, когда Бак снова обнимает его.

— Тс-с, всё в порядке. Я в порядке, Эдди. Я здесь, — Эдди медленно и осторожно наклоняется в объятия Бака и судорожно выдыхает.

— Ты расскажешь мне, что тебя напугало? — спрашивает Бак, и Эдди делает глубокий вдох, не желая вспоминать ужасный, но такой яркий… сон. Но он знает, что должен поговорить об этом.

— Ты умер… Нам с Кристофером пришлось хоронить тебя, потому что я не смог спасти… Боже, я видел твоё тело в гробу, и думал, что это по-настоящему! Я думал, что ты ушел прежде, чем я смог сказать, что люблю тебя, — всхлипнул Эдди.

— Эдди, я знаю, что ты любишь меня, и я тоже люблю тебя. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это, но это было не по-настоящему, ты и другие спасли меня.

— Как я тебя спас? Я был бесполезен.

— Я держался за мысли о тебе и Кристофере. Я должен был вернуться к вам двоим, — отвечает Бак, нежно целуя Эдди в голову и проводя рукой вверх и вниз по его спине.

— Помнишь?

_Эдди мысленно возвращается к событиям, предшествовавшим этому моменту…_

***

Эдди оказывается в ванной после того, как врачи отвезли Бака в операционную. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и не может отвести взгляда от крови на собственной рубашке. Его красная рубашка и так вся в крови того, кого он любит, кого-то, находящегося на грани смерти. У него есть запасная в сумке, но всё это в доме Мэдди, и он даже не может думать о том, чтобы покинуть больницу.

Он запускает руки под теплую воду и начинает осторожно смывать кровь с ладоней. Даже когда коричневатая вода, стекающая в канализацию, снова становится прозрачной, Эдди продолжает мыть руки. Кожа становится раздраженной, но он не может перестать, пока другая пара мозолистых рук не останавливает его. Он смотрит в сторону и видит, как капитан вынимает руки из-под струи воды и осторожно вытирает их.

— Я… Мне нужно позвонить Карле и попросить её о…

— Она уже в курсе и забрала Криса из школы. Она собирается оставить его с твоей бабушкой, пока Бак не поправится, — отвечает Бобби, выводя их из ванной в приемную. Нэш усаживает Эдди и даёт в руки чашку с водой.

— С ним все будет в порядке, Эдди, наш Бак — настоящий боец, — Он слышит рядом с собой шум и видит, как Афина присаживается рядом с ним.

— Эй, Афина… — Эдди пытается улыбнуться, но Афина бросает на него свой фирменный мамин взгляд, и он снова чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, когда он наклоняется вперед и плачет в ладони. Он чувствует, как Афина притягивает его к себе. — Я не могу его потерять… после всего, через что мы прошли, я не могу потерять его, — шепчет Эдди, чувствуя, как команда окружает его.

— Мы его не потеряем, они его вернули, ты же слышал, Эд, монитор показывал сердечный ритм. Все будет в порядке.

— Но антикоагулянты…?

— Не думай об этом, Эдди, с ним все будет в порядке, — говорит Бобби с ноткой решительности, и это не оставляет места для споров. Эдди кивает и позволяет себе почувствовать утешение от людей, которых он называет своей найденной семьей. Как только он немного приходит в себя, то поднимает глаза и видит другого офицера.

— Эдди, это офицер Ли, он здесь, чтобы взять у тебя показания о том, что произошло, ты не возражаешь? — Эдди утвердительно кивает и отвечает на все вопросы, которые задает офицер, пока тот записывает показания.

— Стрелок тебе что-нибудь сказал? — спросил офицер.

— Д-да, он сказал, что я все у него отнял, и что теперь он что-то отберет у меня, — офицер кивнул, а потом спросил:

— У вас есть какие-нибудь предположения, кто мог это сделать? — Эдди собирается сказать «нет», но потом задумывается. Он не думал о том, какие последствия могут быть, когда он вызвал полицию для этого парня. Затем он подумал о самом худшем сценарии… Что, если промоутер последовал за ним и увидел его в доме Мэдди? Что, если он не пойдет к Мэдди, а вернется домой к сыну? Тогда Эдди впадает в панику, потому что не хочет думать о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы этот парень оказался у него дома, когда там был Кристофер. Затем он поднимает глаза, а офицер все еще смотрит на него с терпеливым выражением лица, и Диазу приходится отогнать эту мысль. Затем Эдди объясняет и Афине, и офицеру, что он делал; офицер был тактичен, но Эдди видел, как была разочарована Афина.

— Тогда я позвонил в полицию. Я видел, как он убежал, когда повесил трубку, но думал, что на этом всё закончилось. Уэйн Камарго — имя парня, который подошёл ко мне во время сражений на заброшенных участках. Он привёл меня на склад, и я начал драться там. Думаю, он мог проследить за мной до дома или что-то вроде того… Я знаю, что в доме Мэдди есть камеры, может, на одной из них что-нибудь есть?

— Хозяйка дома уже дала нам разрешение просмотреть отснятый материал, поэтому офицеры занимаются этим прямо сейчас. Если найдём совпадение и проведём арест, мы дадим вам знать. Спасибо за сотрудничество, — офицер попрощался с Афиной, и Эдди практически хочет, чтобы его отвезли в участок для допроса, потому что это было бы лучше, чем находиться под пристальным взглядом сержанта Афины Грант.

— Не хочешь объяснить, почему из-за тебя наш мальчик, псевдо-дядя моих детей и детей Хен, парень, в котором мой муж видит сына, борется за свою жизнь, пока мы говорим по ту сторону от этих дверей? — спрашивает Афина, и это заставляет Эдди сжаться.

— Я вёл себя не самым разумным способом, и теперь Бак расплачивается за это… Но, Афина, я не хотел, чтобы он пострадал. Никогда не хотел, чтобы он пострадал, я люблю его и не могу представить без него свою жизнь, даже не помню жизни до встречи с ним. Я просто хочу, чтобы он был в порядке, чтобы я смог сказать, насколько мне жаль. Я не могу его потерять… — говорит Эдди, когда Афина немного смягчает взгляд. Она тепло улыбается и присаживается перед Эдди на колени.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь этого мальчика, и он будет в порядке. Я не собираюсь тебя арестовывать; Бог знает, что ты достаточно страдаешь. Но не волнуйся, Эдди, наш мальчик — боец, ничто не помешает ему к нам вернуться, — уверяет Афина, заключая Эдди в объятия.

Он обнимает в ответ и чувствует, словно разваливается на части. Он не может потерять его. Не может потерять Бака; не думает, что тот переживёт это. Бак должен держаться, чтобы Эдди смог всё рассказать, и Бак, может быть, простит его и примет хотя бы как друга. Он не ждёт, что тот позволит ему вернуться, он этого не заслуживает.

— Когда этот парень проснётся, попроси у него прощения, — советует Афина.

— Я этого не заслуживаю… Не после всего, через что он прошёл по моей вине… — Афина не отвечает, когда Эдди смотрит на неё с болью в карих глазах. — Он нужен мне, Афина. Он нужен Кристоферу. Я не знаю, что сделаю, если он…

— Не думай так. Он справится с этим, Эдди, тебе нужно верить, что он сможет держаться ради тебя, твоего сына и нас. Он сможет сделать это, просто имей немного веры, — произносит Афина, отстранившись. Эдди вытирает глаза и снова садится на стул.

_Он не знал, сколько времени пролетело с тех пор, как врач вышел и сообщил, что операция прошла успешно._

Бак спал, но Эдди надеялся, что тот слышит его, когда он шептал, что любит его и что он настолько испортил всё, из-за чего Бак оказался здесь. Он не уверен, сколько проходит часов, прежде чем чувствует, что его собственную руку что-то сжимает и слегка дёргает. Эдди смотрит на Бака с надеждой и буквально наполняется облегчением, когда глаза Бака медленно открываются.

— Э-эдди? — голос Эвана хриплый и сухой, но это музыка для ушей Диаза.

— Я прямо здесь… Я здесь, cariño, всё хорошо, — успокаивает Эдди, когда Бак начинает просыпаться. Тот моргает, оглядывается и замечает Эдди рядом с собой.

— Эдди… Эй… — Бак поднимает голову и видит, что Эдди на больничной койке вблизи от него в слезах. Эван тянется к нему, и Диаз снова хватает Бака за руки, заключая его в объятия, дрожа и тихо плача в чужое плечо. Бак в замешательстве из-за этого, несмотря на то, что он помнит, что был подстрелен, и это был случайный грабитель… Ведь так?

— Эдди… Что такое? — Бак поднимает дрожащую руку и касается волос Диаза. — Эдди… В чём дело, люби… — Эдди прерывает его нежным поцелуем в губы. Бак в шоке, и, прежде чем он успевает ответить, Эдди отстраняется, и Эван видит мучение и боль в его глазах — это беспокоит. Диаз не может сказать ни слова; так много хочет сказать, но не в силах что-либо произнести. — Эдди, поговори со мной, любимый… Ты пугаешь меня…

Эдди при этом поднимает голову и нежно охватывает лицо Бака руками, прислоняясь к его лбу. Он всё ещё не перестаёт плакать…

— Прости меня… Господи, мне так жаль… Ты здесь по моей вине…

— Ты не стрелял в меня, Эдди… Это не…

— Парень, который стрелял в тебя, был там из-за меня… Я не хотел говорить этого так скоро после того, как ты проснёшься, но… Причина, по которой я возвращался так поздно, не в том, что я изменял… Я был на боях, — Эдди принялся ждать, когда Бак набросится на него. Чтобы вопить и кричать на него, сказать, каким идиотом он был. Так, либо Бак, наконец, поймёт, что Эдди ему не нужен, и скажет ему уйти. Но Эван этого не делает и вместо всего говорит…

— Так это все объясняет… — говорит Бак, указывая на неприятный, но заживающий синяк на руке Эдди.

— Прости, Бак, я занимался этими боями, и это почти стоило мне чего-то настолько важного.

— Лучше я, чем ты… Чем Кристофер… — Эдди всхлипывает от этой мысли.

— Нет, не говори так. Не смей так говорить! Вы оба важны для меня… Я думал, что собираюсь потерять тебя, Бак. Черт, я действительно чуть не потерял тебя. Ты лежал в машине скорой помощи и… я, правда, думал, что это конец. Я держал тебя за руку, пока тебя не ввезли в отделение, и последовал бы дальше, но не смог. Я не знал, справишься ли ты, и эта мысль ужасала. Я не помню жизни до тебя. И сейчас… Я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя… Мне так жаль, что ты здесь из-за меня, — Эдди соскользнул со стула и упал на колени рядом с кроватью. Его голова запутана в потёртых простынях, которые принадлежали больничной койке, его рука в руке Бака, и тот видит, как искренне извиняется Эдди.

Не прошло и двух дней с тех пор, как Бак ушёл из дома Эдди, решив, что недостаточно для него хорош, потому что он задерживался допоздна. Но оказывается, что единственная причина в том, что он дрался… И Бак знает, что должен злиться, но из-за сочетания болеутоляющих, почти мертвого состояния и извинений Эдди… Он не сумасшедший. Кроме того, Бак считает, что почти смерть — достаточное наказание… Хорошо, что Эдди решил перестать ходить на ринг до того, как случится что-то еще хуже. Эдди не изменял ему, и Эдди говорит, что любит его. Конечно, Бак мог бы злиться еще немного, но он этого не хочет. Не после всего, что случилось.

Бак слегка улыбается и проводит пальцами по волосам Эдди, чтобы заставить его поднять голову. Когда Эдди это делает, Бак немного пододвигается на большой больничной койке, а Эдди колеблется, но Бак еще немного тянет его за руку, и Эдди забирается на кровать рядом с Баком. Их тела идеально подходят друг к другу, как кусочек головоломки, и Эдди, пока устраивается на кровати, тщательно следит за проводами и трубками, которые прикреплены к Баку. После осторожного маневра, Баку удается лечь, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Эдди, и зарыться лицом в его растрепанные волосы. Эдди глубоко вдыхает такой любимый запах и слегка сжимает своего парня в объятиях.

— Эдди, я не собираюсь говорить, что уличные бои — это нормально, потому что это не так. Но я знаю, что ты готов получить помощь, поэтому я не могу злиться на тебя.

— А стоило бы. Промоутер, который привел меня на бои — это он стрелял в тебя. Он был там из-за меня. А ты из-за меня здесь, — отвечает Эдди, утыкаясь носом в голову Бака.

— Ты спас меня… Эдди Диас, ты спас мне жизнь, и благодаря тебе я могу вернуться домой к тебе и Кристоферу… Если ты захочешь…

— Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой… Я ни на секунду не спущу с тебя глаз.

_Эдди не выходил из больничной палаты, пока Бака не выписали через два дня._

_Он засыпал только для того, чтобы видеть кошмары о том, что могло бы случиться…_

***

— Помнишь, Эдди? Вы с Крисом привезли меня домой, и мы лежим в нашей постели. Мы здесь, Эдди, мы в порядке, — говорит Бак, ложась обратно, утягивая за собой Эдди и укладывая его на бок. И тот расслабляется, слушая сердцебиение Бака.

— Бак, я… Мне очень жаль.

— Эдди, для меня это уже в прошлом.

— Но не для меня! — Эдди повышает голос, и откинувшись вверх, смотрит на Бака. — Я был настолько погружен в свое прошлое, что не видел своё будущее. Тебя и нашего сына, — Эдди захотелось усмехнуться при виде расширившихся глаз Бака, когда Диаз сказал «наш сын». — Да, Кристофер — наш сын. И я чуть не потерял вас обоих из-за своего эгоизма. Я совсем забыл о любви к тебе, Эван. И я искренне сожалею об этом, но просто надеюсь, что однажды ты простишь меня за это. Даже если я сам не смогу этого сделать.

— Эдди, иди сюда, — Бак поднимает руку, и Эдди нерешительно наклоняется. — Я прощаю тебя. Это значит быть частью семьи. И мы… Мы семья, Эдди. Ты и Крис — моя семья. И я благодарен за то, что у меня есть вы двое, — произносит Бак, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать Эдди.

— Я тоже благодарен тебе, Эван. Я никогда больше не забуду забывать говорить тебе этого, cariño… Я люблю тебя. Боже, Эван, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя до луны и обратно.

— Ох, Эдди, — шепчет Бак, слегка отстраняясь и глядя в красивые карие глаза Эдди, — я тоже тебя люблю. — Спасибо, что дал мне шанс сказать тебе, как сильно я люблю тебя. Я клянусь, что проведу остаток своей жизни, пытаясь показать тебе, как я сильно тебя люблю и ценю, — говорит Эдди, прижимаясь к Баку, чтобы снова заснуть.

— Тебе не надо делать это… Тебе не нужно что-то доказывать мне, Эдди. Ты здесь и этого достаточно. Это идеально. Я люблю тебя, Эдди, — отвечает Бак, целуя любимого в макушку.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

_Эдди засыпает под ровное и сильное сердцебиение некоего Эвана Бакли, которому он отдал свое сердце._


End file.
